Outriggers are popular in fishing applications. Outriggers are rigid poles that are a part of the boats rigging and are designed to extend the fishing pole bait lines beyond the “white wash” of the water surrounding the boat. This is preferable because bait traveling through clear water is more likely to successfully attract a fish. Once a fish takes the bait the line is automatically released from the outrigger and all forces are transferred directly to a fishing pole secured to the gunnel of the boat.
Outriggers are typically maintained in mounts that are rotatable in multiple rotational directions. For example, the mount can be rotated in a horizontal plane, so the mount holding the outrigger can be aimed in a desired direction. The mount can also rotate the outrigger in a vertical plane, perpendicular to the horizontal plane, so the outrigger can be angled in a different inclination.
Conventional mounts allow rotation of the outrigger in the horizontal plane with a handle, but require manual manipulation to rotate the outrigger in a vertical plane. For example, a user must use their hands or a tool to cause the outrigger to rotate in the vertical plane. Some mounts include a second handle for vertical rotation, while some require the user to grip the outrigger or mount itself for vertical rotation.